Birds Mottle
Birds Mottle was one of the five core crew members of the Suncurl that left Stratem with Captain Sater who had little sailing experience. She spent her childhood living in a shack on a mud-flat collecting clams with her father until he died when she was fifteen. Then she packed her things and made her way to Toll's City where she became a soldier. It was there that she dropped her "much sweeter name" for the moniker "Birds Mottle".The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 26 Birds had short hair and one bad eye that squinted when she had unpleasant thoughts. She reflexively made Chanter Signs with her left hand to ward off superstition.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3 Her name came from the fact that her left breast was completely devoid of pigmentation in contrast to the rest of her dark skin.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 23 She half-heartedly pursued a relationship with Heck Urse that was more an attempt to stave off boredom than seek romance. She also earned extra coin on board ship by sleeping with other crewmembers.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 23 In The Lees of Laughter's End Birds was working as a sentry in Toll's City's southeast corner gate with squad-mates, Heck Urse, Gust Hubb, Bisk Flatter, Sordid, and Wormlick, when they were recruited by Sater to commandeer a large portion of the city's treasury. They seized the Suncurl to carry their loot and ever since were on the run from the city's pursuing Chanters.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3The Lees of Laughter's End, Sections 3 and 26 Sater and her crew were at sea in Laughter's End when the cursed iron nails they had received in Lamentable Moll birthed a many-souled lich in the Suncurl's hold.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 25 Birds Mottle was among the first to investigate the disturbance and she was present when first mate, Ably Druther, was beheaded by the lich.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Later the lich managed to partially subsume her into its body before violent motions of the ship and an attack by Korbal Broach's patchwork homunculus violently expelled her.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 35 Birds took the opportunity to stab the lich in the chest with a short sword before being knocked away.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 37 The lich was then dispatched by Broach.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 42 In The Wurms of Blearmouth The Chanters finally caught up to the Suncurl shortly after the ship left Laughter's End. During the terrible battle that followed, Heck Urse led the charge onto the Chanter vessel Unreasoning Vengeance where he, Birds Mottle, and Gust Hubb stole a Chanter lifeboat and escaped.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 The trio made their way to shore at Spendrugle, the same town where the Suncurl eventually wrecked. Hearing that Bauchelain and Reese had preceded them to shore they attempted to hurriedly put back to sea before returning upon discovering another vessel making its path into the bay.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 11 and 16 Arriving at the King's Heel tavern, Birds and the others learned Bauchelain was at Wurm's Keep. While Birds stayed behind to romance the ugly town constable, Hordilo Stinq, Heck and Gust decided to confront the necromancer and demand healing for Gust's many wounds.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 22 Later as Birds was taking her leave from Hordilo, she discovered that the Chanters had followed them into town. She raced back to the constable and offered to marry him, preferably if they could live somewhere hidden away.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 34 Once the Chanters departed, Birds rescinded her offer and rejoined Heck and Gust, who had plans to salvage the gold and silver coins from the wreckage of their former vessel.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 46 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Stratem natives